


Praise Him

by rpickman



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Dominance, Dubious Consentacles, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Submission, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Facility is totally not the SCP foundation, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: A story taking place alongside my previous work Containment Breach. Dr. Victoria Lazlo falls under the sway of an Anomalous being from outside of conventional reality. She will stop at nothing to free her new god and consummate their love.





	Praise Him

Dr. Victoria Lazlo was alone in the elevator as it approached the ground floor. She wore a tailored, gray dress suit with sensible heels and no ornamentation beyond a pair of slim, designer glasses. Her auburn blonde hair was bound in a bun, secured with a pair of hairpins. Every element of her attire and stance was collected, professional and cold.

She was the Facility’s top exophysicist and the administrator of level 20: high-energy Anomalous research. In an environment dominated by men who were either hidebound intellectuals or ex-military roughnecks, she had risen through the ranks by maintaining strict professionalism and a no-nonsense attitude. Of course, her education and intellect should have helped but she found those attributes to be strictly secondary when climbing the company ladder. Even here, connections and reputation mattered more than qualifications. 

Not that office politics mattered anymore. Despite her outward calm, Dr. Lazlo was barely containing her excitement. Her entire body felt stretched taut, like an over-tuned guitar string. She allowed herself a deep breath and tightened her grip on the briefcase she carried, keeping her mask of indifference firmly in place. She couldn’t afford to allow any sign of her true intentions to show in her face or posture. Fortunately, this was a skill she had mastered long ago. 

The elevator stopped, announcing her arrival on the ground floor. A normal elevator would open right away, but Facility security was far too tight for that. Dr. Lazlo retrieved her ID card and held it to the security camera for several seconds before swiping it through the nearby card-reader. Silent approval was granted by an unseen observer and the elevator’s doors opened with a quiet _whoosh _as the pressure equalized. Even oxygen didn’t leave the Facility without permission. 

Waiting outside was a man dressed in the armored uniform of the ACS, the backbone of the Facility’s security. Without being asked she displayed her card again. He examined it before plugging it into another reader by his belt. A green light flashed, indicating her Emerald clearance and he returned her card with a nod.

“Heading home, ma’am?” He didn't care but asked anyway.

“Yes, finally. Anything happening upstairs, Private Leeds?” She glanced at his badge to confirm his name and kept her eyes from lingering on the boxy carbine slung by his side. 

“All quiet up here.”

“Good. Carry on.” 

As Dr. Lazlo walked down the hall, the guitar strings in her heart tightened another octave. She was almost out, but she couldn’t allow herself to relax. Thankfully, rank has its privileges and she was exempt from many of the lengthier security screenings. Back when she first joined the Facility as a lowly Ruby-level researcher she had gone months at a time without ever setting foot outside of the Facility’s walls. 

Her heels clicked as she walked briskly towards the exit. A security team loitered by the gate, waiting for her to approach. The roof was studded with round metal blisters which concealed automated gun turrets. She vividly recalled being present when a mid-level researcher was caught trying to smuggle out an ounce of red mercury. The next morning the bloodstains and bullet-holes had been completely erased, as though the whole thing never happened. 

Her heart was hammering, but she maintained a steady, casual pace and her mask of calm remained in place. She had passed this checkpoint hundreds of times and, as far they knew, this time was no different. 

She nodded to the soldiers as she approached and stopped at the dotted line painted on the floor and set her briefcase on a nearby conveyor belt, although it took an act of will to let go. Her hand ached from the effort of prying it free of the handle. Fortunately, no-one else noticed the slight hesitation. 

“Any big plans for the weekend, doc?” A thick-bodied guard named Kate approached. She had worked the evening shift for the past eight months and the two had become casual acquaintances. 

“No, nothing special. You?” As she spoke, Dr. Lazlo lifted her arms, allowing Kate to perform a pat-down. This was a familiar invasion.

While Kate nattered about some barbeque in the dorms, Dr. Lazlo had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing. She had never told a bigger lie in her life. While Kate checked her pockets she struggled to keep her face steady. If she broke now then everything would be lost. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her briefcase rolling into the scanner. There was nothing to worry about. He was completely transparent to X-rays and undetectable by magnetic screening. 

“All clear, doc.” Kate stepped back, waving Dr. Lazlo towards the next step: the millimeter-wave scanner. 

Dr. Lazlo obediently stepped into the pod and waited. As a scientist, she knew the electromagnetic waves were imperceptible but she still fancied that she could feel the beams crossing the surface of her skin. It could “see” completely through clothing and she imagined the leer of the technician as he reviewed her nude body. She knew they saved images of the more attractive female staff. The brutish, primate lust disgusted her but she knew better than to make a fuss. 

She comforted herself, knowing she would never have to face these indignities again. Let them look. Let them drool, leer and fantasize about what they would never have. She belonged only to Him. 

“Move through.” 

“Thank you.” Dr. Lazlo stepped out of the pod and approached the final stage of the checkpoint. Despite her best efforts, her steps quickened as she caught sight of her briefcase rolling out of the scanner. When the guard picked up the briefcase in his pudgy hands her fingers curled slightly, resisting the urge to claw at his fat face with her manicured nails. This was fine. This was all according to plan. 

“How are the kids, Frank?” She managed not to gag on the inane small talk. 

“Doing good, doc.” He examined the briefcase, looking for any concealed pockets. “Happy to be on summer break.” 

Satisfied, Frank turned the briefcase to her. Without being asked, Dr. Lazlo tapped her code into the keypad, feeling a surge of excitement when its lock clicked open. 

He turned the case back around and opened it. He opened his mouth but said nothing. He stared into it. He gazed upon Him. 

Dr. Lazlo suppressed a surge of jealousy and leaned forward, resting her hand on the table. Her voice was faint, trembling. “See His glory. Know His power. Feel His love.” 

Frank’s mouth moved soundlessly, drool beading on his lower lip. Without looking up he finally spoke in a harsh whisper. “Praise Him.”

“Praise Him,” Dr. Lazlo repeated. 

“Praise Him,” the other soldiers echoed quietly. 

Frank slowly closed the briefcase and handed it to Dr. Lazlo, his eyes flat and glassy. She nodded and walked away, relieved to have His weight in her hand again. No-one made any attempt to stop her. In moments they would barely remember that she had left. 

Dr. Lazlo left the Facility for the last time. 

* * *

Three days earlier, Dr. Lazlo had drilled a small hole in her oil pan. It didn’t take long for the engine to seize, forcing her to get a rental car. The Facility would be able to dig up her rental records with ease, but at least it would be free of any tracking devices.

Her briefcase lay in the passenger seat. Occasionally she would reach over, brushing her fingers over its leather surface to feel His presence. For a moment she wondered if she should secure it with the seatbelt and the image was so ridiculous that she giggled like a schoolgirl. 

She didn’t drive back to her townhouse. Nothing there was important anymore. She stopped at a gas station just outside of town and slipped into the bathroom, taking the battery out of her smartphone and putting it and the phone in the cistern of the toilet, along with her Facility credit cards. 

She paused in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She pulled her hairpins free and let her dark, ginger hair tumble to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling her scalp and neck relax. 

She considered opening the briefcase here. But she knew that He would disapprove. He might punish her. That thought was exciting, but she quickly put it from her mind. Privacy was essential. 

Dr. Lazlo took the highway and drove well into the night. She rolled down the window, letting the wind whip at her hair as the miles rolled by. She kept the radio off and there was only the sound of her car’s engine and the wind. Neither of them said anything. No words were needed. 

It was a long drive. The Facility was, naturally, remote and the small adjoining town was almost entirely under its control. If anything went wrong and His absence was noticed, then the first thing the Facility would do would be to try and locate them. 

Fortunately, she had anticipated this and, before leaving, she had disabled several key safeties in her lab’s microreactor. It wouldn’t be enough to cause significant structural damage, but the resulting Compton cascade would cause major damage to the power grid. An effective distraction.

It was nearly midnight and her car was practically on empty when she pulled into the parking lot of a roadside motel. Briefcase in hand, she entered the small office with a sign taped to the window: “NO ID NEEDED”

The only employee was a young woman, dressed in ragged denim and flicking idly at her smartphone. She barely looked up. 

“Twenty an hour. Sixty a night,” the girl muttered. There was no mention of a reservation.

“One night.” Dr. Lazlo pulled a hundred out of her wallet and the girl took it without checking for a watermark. She handed Dr. Lazlo two twenties and a room key before wordlessly returning to her phone. 

Dr. Lazlo headed towards her assigned room, tossing the two bills on the ground. The place was small but surprisingly clean. It had a bed and a small table with a CRT television. A bathroom was attached.

She closed and locked the door before leaning against it, breathing heavily and clutching the briefcase tightly. She was sweating, causing her hair to cling to her forehead. The anticipation was unbearable. 

Overcome by heat and impatience, she ripped at the buttons of her suit, tearing it off and flung it into the corner. She swept the TV off the table, sending it crashing to the floor. She was nearly hyperventilating now, mouth open, chest heaving. With care and reverence, she placed the briefcase on the table. 

Her fingers were shaking so badly that she mistyped the code and nearly screamed in frustration when it beeped at her but forced herself to steady her hands and try again. The sound of the lock clicking was the most beautiful noise she’d ever heard. 

Dr. Lazlo licked her lips and reached for the lid. She let out a shaky, eager breath as she lifted it. It was only open a crack when she yanked her hands away as though scorched. 

She clutched her hands to her breasts, fingers smarting from His admonishment. She blinked tears of shame from her eyes. He was right of course. She was like a wanton whore, no better than any rutting primate. Just like that slut Dr. Brenner from level 13, prancing around in her stockings and flashing her underwear at the staff. He deserved better from her.

There was no need to rush. 

“Thank you for teaching me,” she whispered. 

Dr. Lazlo forced herself to turn away and entered the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror for several minutes. Slowly, she removed her glasses and folded the arms down. Gripping them in both hands she twisted until she heard the snapping of plastic and felt the lenses pop out. The world was fuzzier now, but she hardly noticed. 

She dropped the mangled glasses into the trashcan and noticed her palms were streaked with blood. The bathroom was generously stocked with hand sanitizer and she barely felt the alcohol sting the cuts as she cleaned her hands. She was methodical, making sure not a speck of dirt remained under her fingernails. For a moment, she regretted not packing clippers or a file but it was too late now. She wiped her wet fingers across her face, observing the way her makeup smeared and ran.

Disgusting. No wonder He had punished her. 

With the care and devotion of a priest preparing an altar, she unbuttoned her blouse. Her skin was pale, barely darker than the white B-cup bra she wore underneath. As she removed it, exposing small nipples barely darker than the surrounding skin, her thoughts flashed to Dr. Brenner again. That cow with her oversized chest. She forced the undignified thoughts away. They were beneath her. 

He had chosen her.

She stripped off her skirt and then pulled her panties down her long, smooth legs. She had been anticipating this since she left and her underwear was soaked through and musky with her scent. She ran her fingers through the dark patch of hair between her legs, quivering slightly when her fingers found her engorged clit. After so many hours on the edge, it was over-sensitive and the slightest touch sent a shudder through her body. 

She dumped her clothes and heels into the trashcan atop her broken glasses and entered the shower. She forced herself to use only cold water, punishment for her indiscretion. She shivered under the water, rubbing herself with a soapy washcloth. 

When she scrubbed between her legs she had to stifle a small squeal and nearly collapsed. She had hoped that the frigid water would help her keep control but even that brief contact had brought her nearly to the edge of orgasm. She couldn’t let that happen. He would be disappointed with her selfishness. 

Cautiously, she cleaned herself, rubbing her pussy with soap and cold water and doing her best to avoid her most sensitive spots. Despite the cold, it was still pulsing with heat and need. She gritted her teeth and let the icy water pour over her until she was under control again. 

Victoria Lazlo stepped out of the shower. Drying herself, she felt briefly thankful for whatever hard-working housekeeper was keeping a fleabag like this so clean. The soft, white towels were a blessing. 

She hesitated at the door, finding herself overcome with shyness. It was like her first time back in college, baring her skinny, awkward body to Tony Miller. What if she couldn’t please Him? For a moment she considered covering herself in a towel but dismissed the idea. He wouldn't have chosen someone inadequate. She was His and therefore unmatched among the dregs of humanity. 

Naked and clean, Victoria stepped into the bedroom. She felt Him waiting, felt His anticipation thrumming against her bare skin. He was patient but He was also eager. Perhaps, just as eager as she was. 

This time she approached the briefcase, still cracked slightly, with appropriate humility and calm. She knelt before it and bowed her head. 

“Please,” Victoria whispered, “Please, let me serve you. Please, give me the honor of your love.”

She felt His satisfaction at her veneration. With His permission, she lifted the lid, revealing Him. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she gazed on His beauty. His glory.

To an outside observer He may have appeared as only a pile of yellow rags, their surface texture shifting oddly and making the eyes itch and sting. There were no obvious body parts or other organs, but to Victoria His gaze felt tangible, like the hands of a lover as it moved up and down her naked body. She shivered with delight, sensing that He was satisfied with her. 

The Facility had designated Him 962-DE and had imprisoned Him following a raid on a cult known as the Ordo De Vermis, interrupting their summoning ritual. Researching their literature, Victoria had concluded that the cultists were just orgiastic morons with no idea what they were meddling with. Their crude summoning rite and the interruption by the Facility’s High Threat Suppression Squad had left Him in a torpid state. 

That was how she had first encountered Him. Initially, and incorrectly, labeled a minor exo-dimensional Anomaly, He was sent down to level 20 to try and determine His point of origin and possible methods of ejection from conventional reality. She spent weeks examining His exo-physical properties, but as she appraised Him, He did the same to her. He saw her beauty, her value and her frustration. She began to hear His voice in her dreams and, eventually. during waking hours as well. 

She should have reported this the instant she became aware of the psychic intrusion but she chose not to, unable to bear the risk of separation. He was alluring. The secrets He shared were glorious. His touch in her dreams made her feel beautiful. Wanted. Safe. She longed to feel it in reality. 

As Victoria gave in to His seduction His power was gradually growing. He could have taken control of the entire research team but He spoke only to her. He trusted her to free Him so that He could reach His true, terrible pinnacle. She would be His consort. His devoted servant. The prophet of His transcendent glory. 

After weeks of preparation, He was free. Now, if He deemed her worthy, she would receive her reward. She waited humbly, open to Him in every way. 

He rose: the pile of cloth rising into the shape of a hooded robe of ragged yellow cloth, flowing over the edges of the briefcase. Victoria knew that he was not growing, instead He was simply extruding His titanic mass into conventional reality, altering His dimensions without any change to His physical structure. The shadows beneath His robe extended into infinity, each crease and fold a bottomless pit.

From beneath His hood extended glistening, pale tendrils tipped with sucking orifices like a toothless lamprey. Victoria gasped as they found her skin, sucking and groping blindly over her body. Her primitive nervous system struggled to interpret the sensations created by the exotic matter of His body. It simultaneously felt as hot as fever-wracked flesh and as cold as an icicle, paradoxically feather-soft and rough as stone. Her mind spun from the conflicting sensations, but the overwhelming feeling was pleasure. His mouths found her breasts and wriggled down to her nipples, which were already standing erect. She couldn’t suppress a breathless giggle as the puckering maws sucked her, filling her stomach with a thrilling, nervous tension.

Another sucker-tipped tendril extended and trailed its way down her stomach, the feeling of alien flesh causing goosebumps to appear and disappear all over her body. Where He touched, her muscles twitched in small paroxysms of pleasure. His tendril continued, probing through her trimmed patch of pubic hair and then reaching her wet, eager pussy. 

Victoria screamed when He clamped around her clit. The crashing waves of conflicting sensations combined with the hours of frustrated arousal blasted all thought from her mind. It was utterly beyond anything she had ever experienced, her mind an empty void of white-hot pleasure. She wondered if she would become a mindless shell, unable to feel anything else.

After what seemed like an eternity she regained consciousness, sprawled across the bed. She didn’t remember lying down. Her entire body was wracked with a sweet ache and her head was spinning. His mouths were still sucking and nipping at her breasts and nibbling at the lips of her pussy. 

While she had drowned in ecstacy, He had grown. Half the room was covered in tattered banners of yellow cloth, marked with twisting sigils. They rippled with shadows, the movement of Things from outside time and space. Several new tentacles now bound her to the bed, arms and legs splayed in an X-shape. 

But all Victoria could focus on was one particular appendage, hovering above her body. It was thicker, ridged with thick, ropy veins that pulsed in time to her heartbeat. It was tipped with a thick, phallic knot of flesh twice as thick as the largest cock she’d ever touched. Droplets of clear, milky liquid gathered at the tip before falling to spatter on her bare stomach. Each drop foamed and tingled on her skin, like hydrogen peroxide. 

He was waiting for her. Waiting for her to ask for it. 

“Please,” she pleaded, “I need you inside me.”

Slowly, the alien phallus descended, running along the skin of her chest and stomach, leaving a trail of the foamy liquid as it traced its way down to her pussy. While the smaller mouth-tentacle continued to knead against her clit the giant cock of her divine lover pushed its way into her hungry pussy. She let out a ragged moan as she felt her body stretch to accommodate His girth and then clamp tightly around His length as He probed deeper inside her. 

Victoria arched involuntarily, joints aching as her arms and legs strained against the unbreakable grip of His limbs. He pushed in and out, their fluids forming a hot, prickling froth. 

“Yes!” Victoria screamed, heedless of the possibility of anyone hearing her through the paper-thin walls. “Oh yes! My lord! My god! I am yours!” 

He allowed her to sing His praises as He thrust deeper, her words starting to slur with pleasure. Then He chose to bless her with silence, extending another tentacle from His folds and pushing Himself into her open, gasping mouth. She rolled her eyes back in ecstasy, finally able to taste Him: copper, bitter almond and mineral water. As her jaw ached to hold His thickness she circled Him with her tongue, hoping that in some small way she could give Him pleasure as well. 

Victoria’s eyes went wide as she felt the intrusion of a third tentacle, this time creeping below the one that was already stretching her pussy. She made no attempt to resist, as He pressed against her tight asshole and slowly pushed His way inside her. She was full, full beyond anything she had ever felt, body wracked with waves of heat, cold, pressure, electricity and pleasure. Insane with ecstasy.

Fully inside her, He began to fuck her in earnest. She thrashed and writhed as her pussy and ass clamped tight over His thick, ridged tentacles, but His other limbs held her pinned in place like a butterfly. She tried to scream with pleasure as orgasms wracked her body over and over again but could only manage to groan eagerly as His cock poured jets of hot, bubbling cum down her throat. It felt like each new wave hit one after the other but in a brief moment of lucidity, she saw faint beams of sunlight peeking through gaps in the yellow tapestries and realized that it had been hours since she arrived. 

As more tentacles wrapped around her body, stroking her stomach and legs, thrusting between her breasts, she wondered if she would survive. There was no fear...no human could ask for a more beautiful, more glorious end to their life. But as the glorious experience continued she realized that He had other plans. He was not using her, not wringing her out...He was emptying her so that she could be filled by His essence, His power. Soon they would leave this place, spreading His glory to the rest of the world.

But for now, it was only the two of them. Her and her god. Wrapped in a yellow shroud. Happy tears streamed down her face and only a single thought echoing among the symphony of ecstasy. 

_Praise Him. _

_Praise Him. _

_Praise Him. _


End file.
